Prison School Wiki:Chapters
This page is used as a sandbox for chapter summary drafts. important links for manga chapter coverage The serialisation chapter page requires the updating of five pages: * The preceding chapter page. * The list of chapters and volumes. * The chapter navibox * The wiki navigation. * The mainpage chapter template. Chapter 232 Chapter 233 Chapter 234 Kate proclaims that she has one final trump card up her sleeves. Meiko instantly regards it as a bluff and then proceeds to kick Risa off of Andre, hoping to remove each member one by one. Mari reminds Kate of the terms of the cavalry battle - that whichever student council loses the match will ultimately have to disband. Refusing surrender, Kate continues to threaten Mari with her trump card. Now very desperate, Kate slowly reaches her hands towards Mitsuko's hair buns, revealing Mitsuko to be her trump card and prompting worry from Anzu. The story shifts to the chairman's situation. The chairman and Mr. Important are relieved that they narrowly escaped death and that the menacing bear is finally trapped. They run to greet and embrace their canine savior. When it is the chairman's turn to embrace the dog, he violently shakes it in a show of excessive gratitude, causing the dog to viciously bite his arm. This causes a mental stimulus causing him to remember being bit by the same dog hours ago as well as regaining the rest of his lost memories. He flings the dog by reflex and then later recalls that his favorite South American beach is Copacaba and that he is an educator who must attend to some urgent business. Chapter 235 The chairman has finally regained all of his memories at long last. Later, Mr. Important's henchmen and Honey arrive at the scene, along with the dog's young owner (the name of the dog is Beth). Back at the academy, Kate is about to remove the barrette holding Mitsuko's hair buns, causing Anzu to scream in protest. Anzu reveals to the boys that loosening Mitsuko's hair would cause great misfortune. At first they don't believe her and even Gakuto thought little of one moment prior to the cavalry match when Mitsuko's hair did loosen slightly prior and shuns the thought that Mitsuko was to blame for the small goldberg event that ensued. Anzu makes a lists of past incidents she believed were caused by the loosening of Mitsuko's hair: the disabling of the school's air conditioning and heater system, the mass pants-wetting incident during kindergarten, and the no-panties field trip incident during elementary school. Still, the boys do not believe in Anzu's warnings. On top of Andre's head, Kate compares her preparation to the pull off Mitsuko's barrette as akin to preparing to remove the pin of a highly destructive grenade. A grazing kick by Meiko causes Kate to accidentally loosen Mitsuko's hair bun slightly. Kate continues to warn the USC, this time using the anecdote of Hans Brinker, a Dutch boy who saved this town by sealing a dike with his finger. Fed up with Kate's threats, Meiko continues to punish Kate with her kicks. Meanwhile back in the forested area, the chairman is all suited up and ready to return back to the academy. The chairman and Mr. Important quickly become friends and already make plans to travel to Copacaba after the chairman finishes his errand. Mr. Important even had the chairman's vehicle salvaged and call a helicopter to transport the chairman to his destination. Before he departs, the chairman is invited to join their outside barbecue, which he humbly accepts. Back to the cavalry contest, Mitsuko is kicked off of Andre after a powerful kick by Meiko pushed Kate, which then consequently pushed Mitsuko. One of Mitsuko's hair buns has completely loosened as a result. Chapter 236 In the forest, the chairman and his new friends are enjoying the food and sharing the story of how he and Mr. Important were able to momentarily paralyze the bear with their weird formation. After awhile, the chairman immediately remembers of important his agenda and quickly sets out to depart. After the chairman sets off in the helicopter, Mr. Important and Honey contemplate about the chairman heading off to the place where he is needed. In the school, Mitsuko, with her hair loosened up, descends from the towering Andre. She managed to grab and hang onto Andre's enlarged earlobe. Worried for her safety, Gakuto sprints towards her direction. He trips on a small rock, initiating the rube goldberg event and causing him to roll forward. After Risa tells her that she is only a couple feet off the ground, Mitsuko drops down before tripping on the PBR atop Gakuto's head and causing her to land on Gakuto's face. The other boys believe this rube goldberg event is not as potent as Anzu predicted, but Anzu has already accepted that it is too late and that chaos is emminent. After recovering, Gakuto realizes that the PBR is no longer on top of his head and has rolled off. Mari remains unconvinced after seeing seemingly harmless events transpire on ground level. However, Kate believes the gears have been set in motion and blames Mari and the USC for "opening the gates of hell." Anzu begins regretting ever telling Kate about Mitsuko's secret and both she and Kate list various scenario of what type of chaos may transpire. Just as Mari is slowly about to remove Kate's headband, Kate begins hearing the "footsteps of hell's messenger." In reality, it is the sound of the helicopter with the chairman its passenger. Chapter 237 A fireworks technician begins preparing the fireworks since the sports festival closing ceremony is delayed due to the ongoing cavalry battle. In the midst of their final confrontation, Kate and the USC notice the looming helicopter, unaware that the chairman is present inside. The students are in a state of confusion since both teams have shown little movement (in addition to Andre being in a paralyzed state). Meanwhile, the PBR rolls its way into a group of female students, and Gakuto attempts to retrieve it. Unfortunately, Gakuto's notoriety as a pants shitter proves to be an obstacle as it causes some of the girls to either flee and accidentally get loosely entangled with him. Meanwhile, Shingo and Joe notice that Gakuto is "basking," albeit accidentally, in the entangled situation and decides to join/assist him. In the helicopter, the chairman and the helicopter pilot review the chairman's still obscure operation. Meanwhile, despite the confusion between the boys and girls on ground level, Mari is still unconvinced that some larger chaotic event is about to ensue with Mitsuko being at the heart of all of it. Anzu meets up with Mitsuko and offers to fix up her hair, hoping to reduce as much of the subsequent damage as possible. Meanwhile, Joe and Shingo take advantage of situation by using this chance to feel up the girls while under the guise that they are helping Gakuto retrieve the PBR. Later, Kate points out to Mari that the chairman is boarding the helicopter, much to Mari's surprise. The chapter ends with the revelation that the chairman's plan is to skydive off of the helicopter and make a grand entrance in front of the students. Chapter 238 While the Chairman readies himself for his spectacular skydive entrance, his daughter, Mari, remains confused over the chairman's intended action. Kate continues to rant ominously, claiming the Chairman to be the "Horseman of the Apocalypse." She reminds Mari that now it is up to fate to decide who the victor of the cavalry battle shall be. Meanwhile, the ever-faithful Gakuto continues to give chase to the mobile PBR despite all his punishments from the girls. On the other hand, Shingo and Joe, continue to take advantage of the situation by feeling up the girls. Their perverted actions are rebuked by the girls who believe that they are even more worse the pants-shitter. The PBR soon causes several canopy tents to tumble over each other. The spirit flag pole gets dragged by one of the tents, causing it to fling itself at a distance until it penetrates the firework control panel. The fireworks go out of control and are automatically set off. To make matters worse, one of the launch tube had already been titled prior. Just as the Chairman is about to leap off, the firework from the tilted launch tube hits the helicopter and causes an explosion, much to Mari's dismay. Although Chairman is still alive, he finds the pilot unconscious. Without it's pilot, the helicopter begins descending uncontrollably towards the summit of Mt. Andre where Kate and the USC reside. Chapter 239 With the burning helicopter meters away from colliding with Andre, several students are in the state of confusion and panic. The chairman attempts to regain control of the helicopter but to no avail. Meiko notices the Chairman in the helicopter and sees him being surrounded by cherubs, having acquired this ability after resurrecting from her "death" state. Meiko begins fleeing with her teammates until Mari tells her to retrieve the vulnerable Kate. Mari grabs Kate's hand in a gesture of ceased rivalry and they continue their retreat. Meanwhile, Gakuto, unaware of the impending doom, makes a final leap in order catch the airborne PBR. SImultaneously, Anzu removes Mitusko's final barrette hoping to create a reverse rube goldberg event to counter their current predicament. The barrette is blown and swept away by the wind currents generated by the helicopter's rotors. Meanwhile, Gakuto realizes that he jumped too far from the PBR. Fortunately, the flying barrette is able to clasp onto the PBR and pushed it far enough for Gakuto to catch it. However, Gakuto finds himself in the middle of the firework zone and one of the fireworks gets launched inside the PBR, propelling the PBR off of Gakuto's hand. In essence, the PBR finally becomes a true bottle rocket although it is unknown which direction it is heading. Chapter 240 Thanks to Anzu's intervention by creating a counter rube goldberg event through the removal of Mitsuko's last barrette, PBR finally becomes a true bottle rocket. However, the PBR's career as a rocket is brief as it collides with the helicopter tail, causing another explosion and destroying the PBR in the process (much to the boys dread). Thankfully, the new explosion alters the helicopter's initial crash course and away from the students. The helicopter looms over the main academy building and ultimately crashes into the Prison Block which had previously imprisoned both the boys and the USC. The students stare in shock at the smoke emitting from the the crash site. Meanwhile, Mari steps down from her cavalry unit and, fearing her father met his demise, screamed in absolute distraught while completely exposing her breasts in the process. Fortunately, as Chiyo pointed out, the chairman was able to successfully parachute out of the helicopter while carrying the unconscious pilot. The chairman, with most of his pants burnt off and revealing the women's thong he's wearing, stares off into the rubble of the Prison Block which was originally built to imprison him and which he ironically destroyed himself. Chapter 241 Due to the destruction of the Prison Block and the confusion and chaos caused by the helicopter scare, the cavalry contest was forced to cease and the match was declared a draw, allowing both student councils to resume their former roles. Thus, the 48th Hachimitsu Sports Festival came to an end. The story skips to Monday of the following week. Kiyoshi stares into the ruins of the Prison Block and begins recalling his previous experiences. Shingo and Joe arrive to invite Kiyoshi to lunch but not without a barrage of items and insults thrown at them by female students because of their perverted antics during the cavalry contest. Kiyoshi's reputation is the most tarnished as he is detested by most students and is being given the nicknames "Dickiyoshi" or "Dickiyoshit" for exposing his penis during the cavalry contest. At first Joe and Shingo worry how Kiyoshi is coping with his notoriety, but Kiyoshi claims to be fine because he at least has the support of Chiyo. In contrast, both Andre and Gakuto have become celebrities in the academy - Andre for his towering contributions during the cavalry contest and Gakuto whose persistent chase after the PBR inadvertently save the entire school, effectively making him a hero. In the midst of all the hero worship, Kiyoshi spots Chiyo who strangely avoids him. Although Shingo and Joe find this suspicious, Kiyoshi tells them that he confronted Hana about this and that she herself told Chiyo to avoid him for her own sake so that she wouldn't needlessly become a victim to bullying. Hana even tells Kiyoshi that the USC will support him and that she herself will act as the messenger between him and Chiyo. Later, Chiyo asks Hana to deliver a letter to Kiyoshi. Hana says that she will and quickly snatches the letter, causing Chiyo to recall how Hana took the headband off her hand in a similar manner. Chiyo inquires that Hana should deliver the letter properly, but Hana, who smiles deceptively, tells Chiyo not to worry. Chapter 242 Hana ponders over the intent behind Chiyo's previous words. She is also discontent acting as a messenger between Kiyoshi and Chiyo but feels obligated to do so because of her promise to Kiyoshi during the cavalry match. Gakuto and Andre meet up with the other boys at the cafeteria. However, the others decide to leave, feeling their presence would only tarnish Gakuto and Andre's newfound popularity. As the three outcast stroll outside the school, Hana charges in and awkwardly delivers Chiyo's letter by violently shoving it in Kiyoshi's mouth. The letter was shredded by Hana to prevent a random student from accidentally reading its content. After Kiyoshi removes the letter from his mouth, he begins re-piecing the fragmented letter. Shingo and Joe teases the overjoyed Kiyoshi, leading to an amusing conversation in which they casually attach (lol) at the end of their sentences. Unfortunately, the pleasant atmosphere is cut short when they read Chiyo's message which apparently tells Kiyoshi to kill himself, pulverizing Kiyoshi's belief that Chiyo was his sole ally. Shingo and Joe suggest that Hana had made a fake letter, but Kiyoshi deflects this theory since he recognized Chiyo's handwriting. Kiyoshi grows increasingly more unstable, strangely attaching more (lol) to whatever he says. He is convinced that every girl in school, including his beloved Chiyo, wants him to kill himself. Before departing, he claims in front of his worried friends that he is alright although his increasing use of shorthand chat acronyms suggest otherwise. Chapter 243 In their dorm room, Shingo and Joe continue to worry about their mentally afflicted friend and inquire about his whereabouts. Joe opens Andre's drawer and notices that one of his spare ropes is missing. Believing that Kiyoshi took the rope and fearing the worse case scenario, Shingo and Joe set off to find Kiyoshi before he does anything reckless. In his classroom, Kiyoshi contemplates over feeling the same type of isolation he felt when he was a prisoner despite the prison being destroyed. Having lost all hope, Kiyoshi decides to use the spare rope and hang himself on the florescent light fixture above the teacher's desk. He writes on the chalkboard, "Dickiyoshit has offed himself," and, as Joe predicted, prepares to hang himself while having a huge erection. Kiyoshi hopes that by seeing him in a dead and erect state, the girls will regret mistreating him. Unfortunately, Kiyoshi penis is too flaccid so he attempts to recall his sexiest memory in order to achieve his desired erection. At first, he recalls finding a porn book as a child, but since it wasn't stimulating enough, he opts for an upgrade by recalling his recent experiences. Out of all his sexual encounters, he choose his first kiss with Hana as the sexiest experience he ever encountered in his life and finally achieves his deathly boner. Although initially curious why Hana kissed him a second time prior to the cavalry battle, he sets aside these thoughts since he is about to die anyways. Just as he begins hanging himself, the florescent lamp breaks, thwarting his chance to commit suicide. Suddenly, Chiyo enters the room, finding the shattered Kiyoshi weeping on the floor. Chapter 244 Originally intending to retrieve her textbook from the classroom, Chiyo finds the mentally broken Kiyoshi on the classroom floor surrounded by a pool of tears of his own making. Kiyoshi asks her to leave so that no other students could see them together, but she tells him not to worry about that, unaware that Kiyoshi was attempting to hang himself. After seeing Kiyoshi's "Dickiyoshit has oft himself" message on the chalkboard, she erases it, assuming that their classmates wrote it. In an attempt to comfort him, she places his head on her lap, creating the legendary lap pillow scenario. Kiyoshi is confused by her caring gesture since it conflicts with her resentful letter. Chiyo notices the scraps of her letter on the floor and leans forward in order to piece them back together, pressing her bosom on Kiyoshi's face in the process. After the letter is completed, Kiyoshi realizes that he misread the letter the whole time and that Chiyo's actual message is to remind him of the Tanabata party. Kiyoshi rescinds his previous sexiest moments and declares his current moment with Chiyo is the sexiest and most blissful moment of his life. Kiyoshi becomes determined to confess his love to Chiyo during the party. Before Chiyo leaves the classroom, Kiyoshi asks her to continue avoiding him until the party. On the other side of the building, Shingo and Joe spot Kiyoshi and Chiyo acting friendly towards one another and are relieved to find their friend okay and having relocated his happiness (while erecting a boner in the process). Chapter 245 No longer worried about Kiyoshi, Shingo and Joe resume their daily activities. They are greeted by Gakuto who tells them that he knows how to mend their reputation. Shingo and Joe become irritated as they think Gakuto's stardom has gotten to his head, but Gakuto tell them that he merely wants to offer them a solution after deducing why he and Andre suddenly got popular and how Shingo and Joe had "fallen to the abyss." Meanwhile, Kiyoshi is resolved to make his confession to Chiyo a success. However, in order to do that, he must find a way to finance the party. He returns to the dorm to lend money from his friends. Upon arrival, he finds them chatting pleasantly towards one another. The source of their joy is their decision to create the successor of the PBR: PBR Mark II. They hope that preparing the new PBR for the seaside summer school could repair Shingo and Joe's damaged reputation since they abandoned the PBR during the cavalry contest. The unfazed Kiyoshi interrupts them and asks them to pitch in for the prison release party. They initially welcome this idea but become sour after Kiyoshi asks them each to lend 5000 yen each, only giving him 1000 yen each in the end. Still determined, Kiyoshi begins asking the USC members for money. In their office, he finds Meiko doing push-ups with Hana sitting on top as part of her post-recovery training and she later asks Kiyoshi to also sit on her for additional counterweight. He initially asks 20,000 yen from each of them, but later cuts it to 10,000 upon complaints of being too expensive. Meiko relents after Kiyoshi reminds them that the party is to celebrate Mari's release. Kiyoshi also asks about Mari's current wherabouts, but they tell him that she hasn't been seen since the sports festival. Hana recalls Kiyoshi vowing to confess to Chiyo during the cavalry battle and declines going to the party, citing high expense as her reason why. She leaves and just as Kiyoshi tries to re-convince with further price cuts, Meiko clenches Kiyoshi arm with her buttocks, feeling that Kiyoshi tried to swindle them with a large initial asking price. Six days remains until the Tanabata party. Chapter 246 In the school library, Kiyoshi in brainstorming how to finance the party. Most of the party's expenses stem from his desire to create his ideal confession. Among the items he seek to acquire are a suit, a diamond ring, a red carpet, high-grade meat to spoil Chiyo, and as well as making reservations at a famous local yakiniku restaurant. Unfortunately, he could only acquire 1000 yen from the present USC members and with Mari, one of the academy's richest students, missing, he is far from meeting this monetary goal. Despite being confident that his confession will succeed, he fears its presentation with become far from stellar. Kiyoshi meets with Mitsuko in the old student council building where the ASC were forced to relocate to after relinquishing the USC's office. He asks her where Kate is, but Mitsuko tells him that Kate had already left for home. He hopes that the ASC and USC can mend their relationship now that the cavalry battle is over. Mitsuko is surprised to hear this and later trips clumsily, landing on Kiyoshi and ending up in an awkward position with him (exposing her panties in the process). Mitsuko confesses that she is unable to meet with Gakuto due to massive popularity and that he is unable to fulfill the promise of meeting with her to study the Romance of the Three Kingdoms together. Kiyoshi promises to set a place and time for her and Gakuto to meet before reminding her that she is currently in a vulnerable position, causing her to get flustered and reorganized herself. As payment for getting her and Gakuto to meet, Kiyoshi, instead of asking her lend money, wants her to ask Kate to sponsor the party. That way, Mari would see it as a peaceful gesture and the two student councils will no longer see each other as enemies. In the boys' dorm, Kiyoshi relays the message to Gakuto that Mitsuko wants to meet with him. Unfortunately, the group of Gakuto's fangirls make it hard for Gakuto to leave unnoticed. Joe's solution is to use the tactic of one celebrity and stuff Gakuto inside the box while Kiyoshi carries him in a dolly. This proves successful as the girls ignore Kiyoshi, unaware that Gakuto is in the box. As they continue heading to where Mitsuko is, Kiyoshi accidentally bumps into Slut-chan. She repels backwards and tells to Kiyoshi to get lost, but then Gakuto, after losing air because the box was sealed tight, emerges from the box. Slut-chan, who is also caught up in Gakuto's school stardom, immediately hugs Gakuto. Slut-chan promises that she would keep their visit a secret if she could spend 10 minutes alone with Gakuto in the box. Kiyoshi declines at first until Slut-chan offers him 1000 yen. Kiyoshi accepts despite Gakuto not consenting and Slut-chan later begins entering the box. Chapter 247 At first, Gakuto does not accept his one-to-one alone time with Slut-chan and desires to meet with Mitsuko promptly. However, Kiyoshi convinces him to accept his contract with Slut-chan by telling him that the 1000 yen he received could be used to invest on more bottles for the new PBR, causing Gakuto to relent. In the closed box, Slut-chan is joyous to hear Gakuto's signature "indeed" up close. She asks him if he is heading to his girlfriend, and after he tells her he doesn't have one, she asks him to take her as his girlfriend. Gakuto responds hesitantly, telling her that he knows very little of her for their relationship to progress that far. Slut-chan agrees and begins asking him of his hobbies in order to understand him better. He reveals to her his fixation with the Romance of the Three Kingdom, prompting Slut-chan to purchase a full set of it on her phone. She even asks him to suggest other related books that she can purchase later. After Gakuto offers to lend books to her, Slut-chan comments on Gakuto's kindness. Gakuto is strongly moved by Slut-chan's sudden interest in the Romance of the Three Kingdom admits to her that he had made false assumptions of her character. Later, Slut-chan challenges Gakuto to a "quiz" in which she had to guide one of his hand a specific part of her body and that he has to guess what body part that is. In the middle of the first "question," Kiyoshi taps on the top of the box, telling Slut-chan that her 10 minutes is over. She slips out an extra 1000 yen to extend, which he except while reminding Gakuto that the extra 1000 yen will be invested on even more extravagant upgrades for the PBR Mark II. With her alone time with Gakuto extended, Slut-chan continues on with the first "question." Meanwhile, Risa is getting a drink at the vending machine. When she kneels down to tie her shoe, she suddenly looks back at her relationship with Andre. From a distance, she sees Andre being lifted by Meiko. She was using him for her deadlift exercises. After fulling lifting him above her shoulders, Meiko violently drops him on the ground, causing Risa to get worried about his safety and run towards their direction. Back in the box, Gakuto correctly calls out that he is pinching Slut-chan's cheeks, causing her to respond happily. She later moves on to the next question and this time guides his finger into a hairy part of her body that oddly resembles a female genitalia. She gives him a hint a tells him to touch it gently. Chapter 248 In the box, Gakuto is still confused at what part of the Slut-chan's body is he touching. Slut-chan continues to tease him with suggestive language. Gakuto finally correctly determines that he is touching her armpit and when he inquires why she grew out her armpit hair, she tells him because it is supposedly a popular trend amongst girls. For the second time, Kiyoshi tells Slut-chan that her time is up, and when she slips another 1000 yen, Kiyoshi is more hesitant to receive it because he has already kept Mitsuko waiting for so long. The ASC room, Mitsuko is growing more impatient with the constant delays and finds it strange that Kiyoshi's words his text messages to her like a delivery service. In the box, Slut-chan decides to change the "quiz" up so instead of using hands, she will use her tongue. Meanwhile, Risa interrogates Meiko on why she threw Andre on the ground so recklessly. Meiko tells Risa that she is using Andre for her weightlifting exercises and that she will use it as entertainment for Mari during the prison release party. Risa notices that Andre's right arm is swelling because of the repeated falls and tries to stop Meiko from hurting him further, but Andre tells Risa to stop since the weightlifting arrangement was consensual. Meiko and Andre tells Risa to leave, and when Risa is about to after telling Andre that she doesn't care if Andre loses his arm in the process, Andre instinctively ties Risa's loose shoes. This causes Risa to remember how he tied her shoes back when he was her slave. As Slut-chan's tongue draws closer to Gakuto, Gakuto tries to stop her, fearing that she will kiss him. He tells her that he would only reserve his kiss for the person he loves. However, Slut-chan works around this by licking his face as she argues that doing so would not make it a kiss, which Gakuto himself agrees with. She begins licking him on his neck and his chest, causing him to admit that he has never felt this pleasant. However, he points out that what she is doing is no longer a quiz. Slut-chan calls it a game instead and sets the challenge that whoever screams first loses. Gakuto easily gives in due to her stimulating techniques, but she pays no mind to his screams, continuing to lick his body without a second thought. Slut-chan later takes it up a notch by switching to an Ouroboros position. She limits Gakuto to licking her thighs but nothing beyond that. Outside, Mitsuko finds Kiyoshi and begins questioning him about his tardiness while Gakuto and Slut-chan are still in the box in a compromising position. Chapter 249 Now in an Ouroboros with Gakuto, Slut-chan teases Gakuto by telling him not to lick any strange areas (but adds that "accidents" may occur) and that the first person who screams will lose the "game." She begins removing his trouser, much to Gakuto's discomfort. She assures Gakuto that she will not suck his penis because she knows he wants to reserve that for the person he loves. However, she adds that she may lick it by accident since they will be wiggling around in the box. Outside, Mitsuko finds Kiyoshi and questions him about his tardiness. She notices the box and realizes, based on Kiyoshi's service delivery texts, that Kiyoshi meant to physically deliver Gakuto to her. Kiyoshi taps on the box to warn Gakuto but Gakuto and Slut-chan mistake it for the signal to tell them their their time is up. Slut-chan had already used up all her pocket money, but Gakuto, now fully invested in his current arrangement, personally slips out another 1000 yen for a time extension. Kiyoshi tries to slip the money back in so Mitsuko would not see it, but at this point she had already saw the money and overheard Gakuto in the box. She opens the box, finding Gakuto in the process of licking Slut-chan's thighs. Gakuto tries to devise an excuse by referencing an imaginary Romance of the Three Kingdom character, but Mitsuko had already figured out the gist of the situation. She tells his that she is heartbroken, causing Gakuto to get disheartened. Before she leaves, Kiyoshi asks her if she would still try to convince Kate to sponsor the party, causing Mitsuko to get irritated and violently slapped him on the face. Later that day, Kiyoshi, with his face still marked by Mitsuko's punishment, is trying to brainstorm alternative means to raise money since Gakuto discontinued his arrangment with Slut-chan. Hana comes by and asks him to run errands for the USC. She lends him 5000 yen to buy tea supplies and promises that he can keep the 500 yen change. Kiyoshi is unable to remember the supply list and find his way to the store, so Hana decides tag along with him. After purchasing the tea supplies together, Hana decides to shop for more things and have Kiyoshi carry her stuff. Of course, upon Kiyoshi's insistence and to her slight annoyance, Hana has to further compensate him. When they are about to reach the bookstore, Kiyoshi pulls Hana into an alley. They spot Slut-chan reading ''Romance of the Three Kingdom ''in the bookstore. Fearing that students will find them together (since the USC forbid improper relationship between the opposite sex), Kiyoshi desires to terminate their current arrangement. However, Hana wants to continue shopping so they decide to take the train to continue shopping downtown. Chapter 250 At the city, Kiyoshi continues to run errands alongside Hana with the intention of getting compensated and securing more money to help fund the yakiniku party and other "extravagant" expenses. The duo unknowingly engage in several couple-like activities (e.g. going into a photo booth, visiting an aquarium, shopping for clothes) although at the expense of Kiyoshi requesting additional payment. Later that evening, Kiyoshi treats Hana to some yakiniku and the two settle at a park bench. After discovering Kiyoshi's intention to use the money he got from her and his friends for himself and Chiyo, Hana scolds Kiyoshi and accuses him of being obsessed with women and money. She calls him a scumbag, which causes Kiyoshi to break down. He admits that he hasn't been in the right state of mind since his exhibitionist display during the cavalry battle and that he is neither worthy to organize a party nor confess to Chiyo who is oblivious to his many shameful acts. Sympathizing with Kiyoshi's plight, Hana offers to revise Kiyoshi's plan for the party, cutting out unnecessary expenditures and turning the yakiniku party into an outdoors barbecue party. Kiyoshi is content with Hana's suggestion and later showers her with praise. Hana offers to give any advice to Kiyoshi, which he takes up in her offer by asking a baffling question: why did she kiss him on the day of the sports festival?